


A Cuppa Bloomsom

by w00wei



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Produce101, Up10tion - Freeform, Weishin, kim wooseok - Freeform, lee jinhyuk - Freeform, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00wei/pseuds/w00wei
Summary: You are a barista and I don't drink coffeeBut we have the same taste ...





	A Cuppa Bloomsom

**Author's Note:**

> You are a barista and I don't drink coffee  
But we have the same taste ...

Ding dong ...

Because of the sound coming from the door bell, he said words as usual without looking up as he was reading a coffee book...

"Hello! Welcome to Dandelion"

"Can I get a tea please?"The customer said ...

"Ahh.. yes! Which flavour do you like?

There're many flavours you can choose... Milk tea.. greenn...... ...."

"Ouch!!"

To the voice's coming, he turned his eyes straight observing what is happening stopping his words...

A tall guy being overburdened with so much stuff in his hands...

The boy was curious how that guy opened the door carrying so much armful stuff.. maybe he pushed the door using his body..

"Ahh.. it is gonna be raining outside, that's why I'm in" the tall guy said with a smile bowing his head a little bit.

The boy at the coffee counter didn't responsed anything but

"Ahh... Sorry, Sir! Which tea do you want?"He continued his words.

"Matcha tea, please"

After a while, he gave the cup of tea to the customer, and gave back change..

"Thank you, SIR!"

After the customer left, he glanced over the tall guy .. wondering whether he would order some drink... "Well... If he wants, he would come to me" He thought and continued reading his book

In fact, today is Friday, so people must be busy with their job and days like this are usually crowded in the evenings... When he looked at the time, it is 3:30 pm only.. And Jungmo, the part-time worker gets off today .. so it will be a bit busy doing alone for him

Nearly the half of one page's reading...

"Ahamm!! excuse me!" He looked up to the voice, putting a finger at the incomplete page and closed it..

It was that guy..

The boy wore a smile and said "What would you like, Sir?"

"Ahh..actually.. I'm here to apologize you,.. I don't drink coffe or tea .. but I'm sitting here for about a half an hour..and it seemed like I bothered you while rushing into the cafe...."

"Oh no.. I'm so sorry" The boy recalled what he did to him, he stared at him with a strange look and said nothing when he was by the door carrying armful..

"No..no..it was my fault! There was a customer back then! I didn't respond you anything... I'm so sorry! I have the habit of focusing on only one thing, that's why.. feel free to stay here..."

He stopped talking and glanced outside

It was pissing down..

The two boys stayed silent for about some seconds, being little awkward not knowing what to say next..

"Why don't you sit with me and talk as no customer yet?".. Umm.. Kim Wooseokshii... The taller looked at the name tag on his white shirt..and invited him to the table

"Yes, It's ok then"

Wooseok accepted the invite and walked to the table, taking off his apron but still holding the book..

"My name's Lee Jinhyuk! nice to see you!" Jinhyuk introduced himself

"Lee .. Jin .. hyuk .. " Wooseok mumbled his name word by word

"what are these stuff?" pointing at the things Jinhyuk took before... They are scattered on the table

"AHH.. are these? these are art supplies...

I forgot to say .. btw I am an artist'

Wooseok got little confused and frowned

"Artist? So you are an actor? woowww!"

"No..no!! An artist who paints anything about art.." Jinhyuk explained...

"Aww..is that so?" Wooseok nodded slowly pouting his lips ....

"By the way.. you own this cafe? Where are the waiters or other part time worker?"

Jinhyuk asked looking into Wooseok's eyes... But Wooseok turned his eyes to the book and answered "Actually, there's only one part time worker here and he takes his day off to come home today.. so I'm doing alone all by myself... I'm a barista ... Heehee"

"So, you...m. ...."

Before Jinhyuk could finish his words

"Ahh.. the rain stops" Wooseok didn't hear Jinhyuk, as he was looking outside through the glass door ....

They were sitting facing and Wooseok turned his head 90 degrees to the right , The black little spot on his neck goes obvious on the pale skin, featuring his left side face .

Jinhyuk unconciously gazed at the mole and jawline without the blinks ..

Then suddenly, Wooseok turned back.. Jinhyuk becomes awkward and embarrassed for he was like staring strangely at him..

"Umm.. ahh.. yeah..yeah! All of a sudden, It stopped raining! I have to go now!"

"Ding Dong" the door bell rings and door opens

"Ahh..a customer!"

Wooseok stood up and said the usual words

"Hello, sir! welcome to Dandelion"

"Sorry! I have to go now.."

Wooseok told Jinhyuk and walked in a rush back to the counter without waiting for Jinhyuk's reply ...

"He might be busy"

thought Jinhyuk. ... As he looked at the time It's 4 pm ... I gotta go now ..

Jinhyuk collected all his art supplies over the table and stepped out of the cafe ... this time.. he managed to put the things in place so it wasn't as armful as before 

He looked back at Wooseok by the door to say good bye, he seemed busy as a bee making a coffee.. so, he left without saying bye to Wooseok..

The sky is completely clear not like just before ...

The ground feels wet and the smell of green ...

How changeable the atmosphere is! Jinhyuk let the fresh air in through his nostrils to the lungs ~~

He threw a glance at the cafe

"Isn't it beautiful?"

D A N D E L I O N . . .

"Ahh.. I don't think I could do alone today .. when the crowding hour comes...." Wooseok thought . . .

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ..


End file.
